Naruto: The Darkness Within Chapter One Revised
by Valaskia
Summary: This is the revised version of my Naruto story


Naruto: The Darkness Within.

The Hidden Leaf village was in a state of chaos and the villagers were panicing. The Kyuubi no Kitsune had attacked Konohagakure, the strongest of the hidden villages and killed over 200 shinobi and over 500 villagers. Several thousand more were wounded. Genin who had disobeyed orders to leave the battlefeild from their jounin senseis were killed. Brave chunin who had who had valiantly cast justsu after jutsu at the fox were struck dead by the sheer killing intent of the mighty fox demon. And the brave jonin and anbu who led the desperate attack to hold the demon off until the hokage arrived were crushed underfoot or eaten by the Kyuubi.

Finally the fourth hokage had finished his preparations and appeared at the battlefield on top of the Boss toad Gamabunta's head where he began using handseals to preform the forbidden jutsu that would summon the shinigami and imprision the demon inside his son. As Minato cast the ustsu he hoped that the village would see his son as a hero. He flashed through handsigns and the shinigami appears and flashed through hands signs. A few seconds later the giant fox vanished and the fourth hokage collapsed beside his son Naruto who was now crying.

Among the ninja that died was the fourth hokage Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki (though nobody knew they were married at the time). The Yondaime died sealing the kyuubi into his own son believing that the village would see him as a hero. **1**

**Meanwhile: Council Chambers**

The Sandaime was tired. He was 65 years old and long past his prime. They had called him out of retirement to take up the position of Hokage once more. The council members were currently arguing amongst themselves over which course of action to take. The ninja half of the council which included the heads of the Nara clan Shikaku Nara, Shibi Aburame head of the Aburame clan, Inoichi Yamanaka head of the Yamanaka clan, Fugaku Uchiha head of the Uchiha clan, Hiashi Hyuuga head of the Hyuuga clan, Chouza Akamichi head of the Akamichi clan and Tsume Inuzuka head of the Inuzuka clan and Danzo who was the leader of the Root Anbu (though nobody knew this since Root was supposed to be disbanded), wanted to put the village under marshal law which would mean sucurity around the village would increase dramaticly and a strict 6 pm curfew for all villagers and the disbandment of the civilian council. While the civilan council including Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado who were the hokages former teammates and personal advisors, Yoshii Haruno, Hojo Minomori a wealthy merchant and Hitoriki Masabishi a farmer. Getting tired of the arguing Sarutobi quieted the room down.

As you all may know, Minato defeated the kyuubi but was unable to kill it so he sealed it inside an infant at the cost of his own life. At the Fugaku stood up and demanded that they finish the job that the Yondaime started and kill the "demon" immediately fearing that the Kyuubi would take control and destroy them all to get revenge if they didnt kill it now. At this murmurs of agreement echoed throughout the room except for Danzo who wanted to train the chil;d to be the Leaf Villages's ultimate weapon.

Sarutobi getting tired of all this announced that the child was the yondaime's son Naruto. Minato knew he couldn't ask someone else to make a sacrifice he himself was not willing to make so he chose his own son. This is an s ranked secret because if Iwa were to find out that Minato had a son Naruto would never make it to his first birthday.

Upon hearing this Fugaku denied the sandaime's statement claiming the kyuubi was trying to trick them into relinquishing hold of the Yondaime's estates and one of the largest fortunes totaling 250 million ryo. The Namikaze's were very wealthy because of their success in creating jutsus and ninja gear. Upon hearing this Koharu and Homura both wearing triumphant smirks announced that Minato wasn't married so that even if the hokage was telling the truth Naruto wasn't Minato's legitimate heir and therefore couldn't inherit the estate and wealth of the Namikaze clan and so the Hokage was forced to put him in the local orphanage until he graduated the academy and became a ninja.

Fast forward 5 years

Naruto who had just turned five was released from the hospital after the people who ran the orphanage tried to kill him again and nearly succeeded. They had done a lot of cruel things over the years such as poisoning his food, starving him, bullyng him and encouraging the other kids to do the same. He was left to sleep on an old mattress with broken springs that stuck out of it and he once thought he saw one of the caretakers sharpening the tips of the broken springs so they were needle sharp. The caretakers claimed that Naruto had gone beserk and attacked them and that they were just protecting themselves. Naturally Naruto was innocent but as usual when something went wrong in the village Naruto got blamed for it even if it was completely obvious he was innocent.

Naruto had been the victim of more assination attempts in one year than most eople can imagine. He was a regular at the hospital though few doctors would treat him and only then because the hokage ordered it and the treatment he did receive was the absolute minimum the doctors could get away with and they were always under the hokages watchful eyes because more often then not they tried to harm him while pretending to help him. One doctor tried to kill him with a scalpel and hurt him badly. He gouged out Naruto's left eye but the Hokage quickly snapped his neck before he could do more harm and ordered the other doctors to treat Naruto and said if he was even slightly displeased with their work he would have them sent to Anko for questioning and afterward they would be publicly executed. The surgeon who was afraid of dying quickly began working but the eye was to damaged to repair. Since the ninja who cost Naruto his eye was an Uchiha the hokage decided a final punishment was in order to remind them of who was in charge. The hokage ordered the surgeon to trans plant the sharingan eyes of the Uchiha who attack Naruto in Naruto to replace the eye that he lost and also to punish Fugaku. The hospital staff were outraged by what the hokage ordered and protested but the hokage warned them what would happen if they disobeyed and so the hospital staff reluctantly obeyed and transplanted the eyes into Naruto.

And so because the hokage deemed Naruto was no longer safe at the orphanage he took Naruto to an apartment complex on the outskirts of town where he had rented an apartment for Naruto when suddenly Naruto looked up at him and said Jiji-sama why do people hate me so much? They punish me for things I didnt do and they try to kill me. And then the Uchiha tried to kill me. He cost me my eye. What did I do to deserve this? At this the hokage looked uncomfortable and sighed before turning to Naruto and put his hand on his shoulder. Naruto sometimes people hate others for things that arent their fault. You didn't do anything wrong Naruto. Your a good boy and you have endured more pain and suffering than anyone should ever have to endure. But you musn't hate the villagers for their views because then you are no better then them. Ah look we are here.

They had arrived at a old worn down apartment building in the bad part of town. The windows were broken, the yard was littered with trash and the grass needed cutting and it needed painting. The hokage turned to Naruto and stated that he would be sending genin teams to repair the building and it would take two weeks. Until then Naruto would stay with him at the Hokage tower.

During his time at the hokage mansion Sarutobi had his son Asuma teaching Naruto the basics of being a ninja and when he was alone Naruto copied jutsu scrolls and spent time mastering them secretly. During his free time the hokage trained Naruto to use a naginata. He also had an anbu captain by the name of Hatake Kakashi teach him to weild his sharingan. It wasn't easy but he finally managed to access the third stage of the sharingan and now had three tomoe swimming around his eye. He used his sharigan eye to study jutsus and train more effectively. His progress was increased dramaticly when he accessed his mindscape by accident and struck a deal with the Kyuubi. She agreed to give him access to her chakra after she made him aware of the fact that exsposre to her chakra would turn him into a half demon so that he would be immune to poison and and disease. He also wouldnt have to worry about growing old and dying. Other benefits included gaining the kyuubi's powers and knowledge of demon and shinobi technigues, inhuman strength, speed and stamina, mastery over all the elements, the ability to summon any animal he chose, unlimited chakra, and finally his senses were increased 10 fold.

Eventually the time came to reurn to the apartment and Naruto checked things over and although there were repairs made there were also traps set to try and kill him. Naruto disabled the traps so he could use them for his own purposes and entered the apartment which was surprisingly bare and heavily damaged. Naruto realized he could no longer play the weak stupid child. He knew he couldn't count on the villagers to be merciful. It was him or them. And he refused to die. Naruto used the money the Hokage had given him and henged into a random villager and bought the apartment complex for a fraction of its worth. It had lost what little value it had once he moved in and the owner was happy to be free of it. Naruto forged soome signatures and the deed was in his name. He would now save on rent.

Late that night when all the shops were closed and the city was sleeping Naruto snuck across the village and entered broke into the Leaf village armory. He cut the power to the building and disabled the security system then snapped the necks of the five chunin and three jonin guarding the building and hid their bodies. He then walked up and down the isles picking out random objects and sealing them into scrolls. He sealed 5,000 kunai, 5,000 shuriken, 100 exsplosive tags, smoke bombs, 400 premade storage scrolls, 10,000 senbon, five senbon launchers, three steel katanas, one anbu issue mask, and steel-toed combat boots into three large storage scrolls and then fled the scene. As he got half way home he had to duck behind a dumpster in a dark alleyway to avoid shinobi patrols. When he arrived at his apartment he found that it had been broken into. He quickly checked to see if the rest of the money he had from the hokage was safe but it was gone. Stolen by thieves who no doubt wished to welcome him to the neighborhood. Naruto decided that he couldn't trust the villagers with access to his home so he began a rapid series of handsigns and then shouted Demonic Release: Demonic Barrier Jutsu. Out of nowhere a massive 20 ft wall surrounded the apartment complex. The barrier extended underground so you couldn't get in using doton jutsu. The barrier incinerated anything that touched it. The only way inside was through a massive iron gate that was guarded by 200 shadow clones armed with kunai and shuriken at all times because Naruto didn't want people getting in and leaving alive.

One of the many jutsus Naruto learned from Kyuubi wasa technique to tranform human corpses into unstoppable zombie soldiers.**2 ** They had only two weaknesses. Fire and zombie soldiers were created by placing a complex seal on a corpse drawn in blood infused with demonic chakra. Naruto needed an army if he was going to destroy the leaf village and to do that he needed corpses. Naruto was looking for a way to get his hands on corpses and had been unable to find one until now. He remembered the ninja graveyard. He had begun digging up bodies of ninja for his army in the middle of the night. He already had a total of 50 corpses he needed to resurrect. These were the corpses of the many leaf ninja who died in the great ninja wars. He also came across the burial site for the fallen hokages. He made sure to steal their bodies as well to use as generals. After he dug the bodies up he filled in the graves and headed home again.

A week later. Naruto's apartment complex

Naruto had spent the last week resurrecting the corpses of the ninja he had dug up. He was so busy he had almost forgotten about several problems. He had no furniture, he needed supplies for construction and groceries. He summoned twenty clones and henged them into members of the Uchiha clan and sent them out to steal supplies from the village and they were then to return to the Demon fortress as it was lovingly called by the villagers. After he did that he created one hundred clones and sent them armed with axes to chop down trees and carry the lumber back to the compound. He created another twenty clones and ordered them to break down the wals in five of the ten apartments in the apartment complex. He was going to need a place for his troops to stay and the large open area would serve as a barracks, armory, dojo, and labratory. an hour later the twenty clones he sent out henged as members of the Uchiha clan shunshined back into the compound carrying sacks of food and boxes of supplies and furniture. The villagers had been surprisingly generous and offered them the items as reduced prises. But they were even more shocked when the "Uchihas" robbed them instead. Naruto dispelled the clones and gained their knowledge and smiled in satisfaction. They had gotten everything he needed. Naruto created 20 clones and ordered them to put the furniture in the first apartment as they did he created ten more clones to help supervise work. Just then the rest of his clones arrived with fresh lumber and he ordered them to begin building a look out tower on property with a flag bearing the symbol of the Uzumaki hours later one of his supervising clones returned to the front lawn holding a clipboard and announced that construction was going on schedule. It would take a while but everything would be done. The clone then handed Naruto a list of the supplies they accquired. His clones stole a months worth of fruits, vegetables, smoked meats, rice and canned food goods and a large amount of lumber, nails, hammers, cement, and to Naruto's great delight a high powered generator. And finally a black cloak, anbu pants, fishnet shirt. Naruto was getting tired of his orange jumpsuit. It made him stick out like a sore thumb.

Meanwhile: Hokage's office.

The hokage was having a stressful day. First he had a meeting with his concerned advisors about Naruto creating his new "fortress" as they called it. They were insisting that Naruto was up to no good and should be thrown into a cell and questioned by the interogation squad. But the hokage insisted Naruto could be trusted and that they were just crazy. Then the rash of theft concerning the Uchiha clan despite Fugaku absolutely denying that his clan was involved and finally the failed kidnapping of the Hyuuga heiress by Kumogakure during the treaty signing. All hopes of an alliance were dashed when Kumo demanded the head of the Hyuuga clan head and the byakugan. They didn't get the byakugan but they did get the head of Hizashi Hyuuga who was Hiashi's brother. Hiashi had sacrificed his own brother in his place.

With Naruto three years later.

Naruto was in his basement drawing seals on the bodies of five anbu black ops members and was busy turning them into zombie soldiers. He had overcome their weakness to fire with a seal but he couldn't overcome their weakness to salt since it was built in. Just as he finished one of his clones dispelled and and Naruto realized an anbu agent wearing a hawk mask was waiting for him at the gates of his home. He quickly sealed the bodies into a storage scroll and put the scroll in the vault and cleaned up the lab (which had been finished yesterday) then headed to the first apartment and cleaned himself up and changed then walked to the front gate and there was an anbu backed against the wall by ten of Naruto's shadow clones while others were poised to launch kunai, shuriken and senbon at vital areas within a moments notice if the anbu tried anything. Naruto could smell the anbu's fear as he stepped up to him. The anbu demanded that Naruto order his clones to stand down but Naruto refused and said Hello Itachi-kun. I see you have done as instructed. You made sure to kill all of the Uchiha correct? I killed them all except for Sasuke. You will watch over him wont you Naruto-sama? He wouldn't understand why I did this. Yes I will look after him. Now go. They will be searching for you and I don't want them finding you here.

Later that night.

Naruto was in his study talking to the ressurected Yondaime hokage. He handed him a scroll with 25 of his soldier zombies sealed inside and told him to go and attack the small mining town of Orin on the border of Fire Country and Earth Country. They were to kill the militia guarding the city and its citizens then seal the bodies up along with anything of value and return here when they were done. With that Naruto opened a portal to a small hut ten miles outside Konoha and they stepped through and Naruto watched as the yondaime unsealed the 25 soldier zombies and set out on their quest.

Just then a gate guard knocked and Naruto quickly sealed the portal and took his seat behind the desk and said enter. In came the guardian of the front gate to Naruto's fortress followed by an anbu squad.

Ahh good evening anbu-san. What can I do for you this late at night? The noble house of Uzumaki is always ready to serve the village in any way it can.

Well Naruto you can start by calling me Kakashi like you normally do said the captain of the squad who wore a dog mask. Secondly, why so much security around your household? Itachi was spotted near here by my guards fifteen minutes before an alarm went off throughout the village. Is there something you wish to tell me Kakashi? I don't appreciate unexpected guests interupting me at this hour. Especially anbu squads. Now state your business here. Well thats just it Nruto. Itachi was spotted here a half hour after he murdered his clan. Can you explain why that would be, Kakashi asked. I don't appreciate what your insinuating Kakashi-kun. You would do well to remember that you and your squad are on my property alone and unarmed without any aid while I'm inside my compound with a host of guards at my call. Very well we will leave. Oh and hokage-sama wanted you to have this scroll.

The anbu tossed him a scroll from the hokage saying that he wanted Naruto to report to Academy room one b where he would begin his shinobi education under Iruka Umino and Mizuki Ichikari. At this Naruto nodded and told the man to leave. After the anbu was gone Naruto divide into squads of fifty to patrol the area while the others stood watch over the gate and with that Naruto changed into his pajamas and went to bed. Tommorow he would attend the academy.

The next morning. Naruto's bedroom

The alarm went off at 6:30am and Naruto got up and got changed out of his pajamas into a clean pair of boxers, socks, a pair of black anbu pants, fishnet shirt, steel-toed combat boots and his black cloak and strapped on his kunai pouch and sword. He then slipped on his anbu issue mask then headed downstairs and to the barracks and woke up three soldier zombies and informed them they would be accompanying him to the academy and back. Ten minutes later they were dressed in shinobi gear with headbands bearing the Uzumaki whirlpool secured around their foreheads. And with that the followed Naruto to the gates where his clones stood guard and they left and headed towards the academy.

As Naruto walked to the academy flanked by three armed shinobi wearing headbands bearing the whirlpool of the Uzumaki clan he recieved a lot of strange looks from the villagers who were unable to Identify him with his mask and hooded cloak on. They began whispering and pointing. One genin approached him and demanded to know their business in Konoha but Naruto kicked him hard in the stomach then picked him up and threw him ten feet to the right into the crowd and then continued on his way followed by his guards as though nothing had happened as the crowd looked on in anger. Finally they arrived at the academy with five minutes to spare and Naruto took a seat in the front withth his guards on either side and behind him gripping their katanas and standing still as stone as the rest of the students filed inside and took their seats.

Finally Iruka Umino and Mizuki Ichikari came in and took their seats five minutes after the bell rang and began the roll call. Naruto stopped paying attention and began to doze off at his desk when he heard his name being called.

Naruto can you please explain who these three shinobi are and why they are in my classroom, Mizuki asked.

Well to be honest sir I really don't know their names nor do I care to find out. As for why they are here well isn't it obvious? They are here to do what I say when I say to do it without complaint or hesitation, said Naruto calmly without even looking up.

Get rid of them Naruto. I won't have them disrupting the class. Naruto stood up and made a fist and Mizuki fell to his knees clawing at his throat and gasping for air as the students paniced. I don't take orders from you you parasitic meat sack, Naruto said as he removed his mask and Mizuki got a look at the sharingan in his eyes. With that Naruto released Mizuki and he struggled to his feet and returned to his desk where he was given a quick check over by Iruka. When he was sure Mizuki was fine and he had regained control of the class he looked at Naruto to find him in the back with Hinata. Today they were given a light introduction into what they would be learning in the ninja academy.

The rest of the lesson was uneventful. Naruto sat in the back of the class with the Hyuuga heiress who looked surprised nd happy that he had chosen to sit with her out of everyone in the class. Naruto and Hinata spent the lesson talking with eachother about training methods, their lives, plans for the future, and hobbies. Hinata told him about her love of gardening, reading, practicing Jyuuken with her father, and studying medical ninjutsu.

Naruto told her of his love for training in all aspects of the ninja arts. He loved creating new ninjutsu and was creating his own taijutsu style. He was also gifted at crafting weapons and armor. But his fondness for kenjutsu outweighed them all. Hinata was fascinated by all this and so she invited Naruto over to her house to train.

When the bell rang Naruto and Hinata walked to Hinata's house and Hinata led a nervous Naruto inside the compound followed. As he walked he noticed that for once people werent staring at him with hate filled glares. Maybe it was because he was with Hinata but for once Naruto was happy. He didn't feel like an outcast for once. As they reached the mainhouse the entered and Hinata led him to the study where she knocked and a man's voice called for her to enter. She opened the door and led Naruto inside the study and closed the door.

Father this is my friend Uzumaki Naruto. He and I are in the academy together. We were wondering if it would be alright to train here at the compound today. Hiashi saw who it was his daughter had brought home and walked up and smiled.

Ah young Uzumaki. I am delighted to finally meet you. I have been wanting to meet you for ages. You look exactly like your father, said Hiashi.

Y-you knew my father sir, asked Naruto.

Yes. He was a close personal friend of mine. As was your mother. She was a talented kunoichi as well as the last of her clan. Just like your father. They both had powerful bloodlines that they kept secret from the council, said Hiashi.

Really? HYou mean I'm part of a clan with a bloodline? That's awesome, said Naruto.

Yes Naruto it is. If you like I can petition the council and hokage to iniate you clan status here in Konoha at the next council meeting. The other clans will support this if the Hyuuga support it as well. That would be great Lord Hyuuga-sama. Now why dont we go to the dojo, Hiashi asked as he lead the way.

They walked outdoors to the back yard where there was a large dojo. Hiashi lead Naruto and Hinata inside where there were racks of weapons Naruto had never seen before. Chain scythes, kamas, uchigatanas, wakizashis, senbon, senbon launchers, bokken, shinai, kuna, shuriken, crossbows, long bows, and daggers. As clan head Hiashi had mastered the use of them all. For the next three hours Naruto and Hinata trained together using the many weapons that were available in the dojo. Hiashi also helped Naruto with his taijutsu style. Finally it was time for Naruto to head home.

Sunday two days later. Village Council Chambers.

Sarutobi was in the council chambers with the clan heads and the civilian council. Every sunday they help a council gathering to discuss the state of the village. Currently they were discussing the budget and whether or not to He dreaded these meeting more than he dreaded paperwork. Yesterday, Naruto had come in and talked to him about his parents. Sarutobi had been forced to answer his questions completely disclosing the identity of the boy's parents.

Thats the end of the revised chapter one folks.

**1. **What was he smoking and where can I get some.

**2. **Its a modified version of Orochimaru's resurrection jutsu from the Suna/Oto invasion arc.


End file.
